


Little Jade Raven

by Strailo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: Markus shows Harry that he's supported by at least ONE person and is loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SeparatriX for their hard work in importing so many stories from the HP Fandom Archive. I haven't been on there in so long that it's ridiculous.

Title: Little Jade Raven  
By: Me  
Summary: Harry and Markus Bond in a special way.  
Status: One shot, complete  
Edited by: DarkPoetic and Sajahi  
Warnings: SLASH, ANAL, ORAL, RIMMING, YAOI ALL AROUND! I think that's it.  
AN: Finally posted this pretty little thing. Enjoy lots!  
Harry is 18 while Markus is 20. Covering my ass here. *nods*  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form, own Harry Potter or any characters associated. I just do this for fun people.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He didn’t understand why he stayed and let them control him, use him. Maybe it was because it was the lesser of 2 evils; having to decide between death now or death later. So what if he was being selfish? Didn’t he have a right to be?

After all, all he wanted to do was live and be him self. To stop hiding behind a Gryffindors attitude and a blood glamour. To truly be who he was.

He wanted nothing more then to walk into the Great Hall with his hair swinging in its braid, instead of the rats’ nest that he showed. To walk in with the true color of his already deadly green eyes flashing. To be the color of cream instead of toffee. To be himself would be perfect.

Sighing softly, he looked down on the grounds, his eyes trailing over green towards the Forbidden Forest. He knew many of the creatures in that forest personally. Taking the time to study and learn about them had endeared him towards them. They helped hide his secrets.

They knew them all.

His looks.

His family.

His true friends.

His darkness.

His love of a Snake.

Smiling he leant his head against the window and thought of the one that had caught his attention so completely. The man wasn’t handsome in the least. Rather he was on the brutish side. A long, lean body, all muscle and strength, a homely face with dark hair falling about his eyes. Much different then what the man had looked like the first time Harry had met him.

It wasn’t his looks or his personality that drew Harry, but rather the mans’ eyes. Dark, bottomless with secrets so much like his own. Black to his green, their eyes were the same and he knew what had put the sadness into both of their eyes.

Severus had been kind enough to tell him what he wanted to know about his love. Including that the man had his eyes on someone. What the potions master hadn’t told him was who had captured his attention.

Sitting on a window seat, high above and far away from the main part of the castle, Harry looked out onto the Forbidden forest, eyes scanning and watching. How he wished he could be out there instead of inside, hiding away in a cleaned up classroom that wasn’t used any more turned into a bedroom just for him. The house elves had been nice enough to do that for him since he never stayed in the Gryffindor dorms anymore.

Standing up, he walked over to the small sitting area, sitting once more, but this time on an overly large couch that the house elves had found in a catalogue. Curling up, his robe sliding silkily over his legs, his gaze watched the flames dance and lick at the wood, losing his focus to the point where he didn’t hear the door open or close, or the softly muttered silencing spell.

What he did notice though was the strong hand sliding over his neck and around to just under his neck, thumb brushing over his jaw gently. It didn’t tighten or squeeze as Harry tensed, but rather just stroked, its movements still gentle and light as hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“Harry,” the man behind him breathed out slowly. And it was a man. The hand was too big, to calloused to be a womans, the voice much too deep for one to. He knew that voice. He tried so hard to catch even a hint of it, the baritone rolling down over his spine and through his veins.

“Marcus,” he breathed back, his eyes closing at the slight touch of smiling lips to the area just above his ear.

“Yes. You’ve been watching me,” the large man hummed, his voice rough, a growl if anything else.

“I know. What are you planning on doing?” he asked in return, hoping that the other wouldn’t hurt him, emotionally or physically. He didn’t think that he could take that, not now, not ever really. Especially after the betrayal that he had gone through this year.

“Nothing really, beyond acting upon the love that you hold for me. You really should remember that the older Slytherins know a passage that connects our common room and Serverus’ room,” Marcus replied, shifting to stand in front of Harry. Kneeling down with a grunt, he looked in wary green eyes with a soft look. “I’m not going to hurt you. Far from it. I’m going to help you learn about everything you need to know about the Wizarding world, about real friends…about love. If you let me though.”

Reaching up and slowly running his hand through thick brown hair, Harry thought of the offer, rolling it around his head. He knew that Marcus never said anything without meaning it. So that meant that he meant every word that he had just said. Nodding his head, Harry smiled shyly and continued to play with Marcus’ hair.

“Yeah. Show me, help me in all that. Show me the world I now live in,” he said softly, squeaking in surprise when the larger man smiled before suddenly standing up and pulling him into strong arms, swinging him around.

“Good. We start…with the process known as Bonding,” Marcus growled, sending delightful shivers of anticipation down Harry’s back.

“Bonding?” Harry asked quietly, trying to remember what he had read about Bondings.

“It’s where two get closer. First is usually but not always, learning about one another. I think, for the most part, we can skip that,” Marcus replied, one hand moving down to cup Harry’s ass gently, causing the smaller male to squirm in his hold. He couldn’t help but smirk at the blush he got when his hand squeezed. “The next is more…sexual,” he purred, walking Harry backwards to the rather large bed that took up the ‘bedroom’ space of his room.

“Sexual?” Harry asked, blushing lightly at the implications. Marcus nodded and laid the other back onto the soft sheets. Lying over Harry, he smirked and looked over him with dark, soft eyes. Brushing a bit of Harrys’ long hair back behind one ear, he settled between the lithe legs with a hum.

“Yes, sexual,” the bigger man said simply, tilting his head slightly. “Harry, I know you know that I have a penchant for games. Do you trust me not to hurt you?”

Blinking a few times up at the other man as the works sunk in, Harry slowly nodded and reached up to Marcus, drawing him down. Marcus chuckled softly and let the other pull him down the rest of the way, covering the slim body with his own.

“I know and I do trust you,” the small savior said simply, smiling in return of the one he had gotten. “So, are you going to teach me everything?”

Smiling and laughing softly, Marcus reply was “I will show you the height of pleasures. And all I ask is that you trust me while I do it.”

Humming softly, Harry pulled him down into a soft, sweet kiss, his inexperience showing through, right along side his shyness. Easily taking control of the kiss, Marcus slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt, pushing it up and over the barely defined chest. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at the whine even as he finished pulling the offending shirt off.

Humming at the feeling of rough hands on his chest, Harry arched, making his soon to be lover chuckle lowly. Long fingered hands found a nipple, plucking at it and making Harry groan as his prick twitched with each tweak, his hips jerking upwards.

“Oh,” he breathed out slowly, eyes falling half shut as Marcus chuckled again, gently tugging on the nipple once more.

“So sensitive, my jaded one,” Marcus purred, swooping down to cover Harrys’ mouth with his own, sliding his tongue into the sweet cavern. Hearing the soft moan accompanied by a roll of sleek muscles bringing their bodies together, Marcus growled lightly. “Eager to,” he panted against soft lips. “Relax. Trust me to bring you so much pleasure that you’ll pass out.”

Shivering at the promise in the deep rumbling voice, the smaller male nodded and relaxed back against the bed. He knew that Marcus would never hurt him, his history with past lovers showed him that much. Laying his hands above his head, Harry smiled shyly up at the other man, one leg rubbing against his lovers’ hip.

“Will you make me scream so loud my voice is raw tomorrow?” Harry asked, watching Marcus’ eyes darken in lust.

“Oh, I’m going to do much more than that. I’m going to make it that you want no one else but me for the rest of our lives. I’m going to make sure you are completely claimed by me,” the larger man purred, one hand slipping between them to cup Harrys’ groin, feeling the hardness there.

Moving his palm in a little circle, he smirked rather smugly at the mewl he received in reward. Doing it again, he shifted and popped open the button to Harrys’ jeans, followed quickly by the zipper. Sitting up onto his knees, Marcus tugged Harrys’ pants down over toned thighs and calves.

Tossing the pants over his shoulder before the larger male smoothed his hands over smooth skin, smirking as the legs opened so prettily for him. Leaning forward again, Marcus captured pouty lips another domineering kiss as his hands busied themselves with his shirt.

Finally getting the buttons undone, he shrugged out of it and added it to the ever growing pile of clothes. Pulling away from the tongue tangling kiss, Marcus couldn’t help but smirk at the swollen lips and glazed eyes.

Running a large hand through soft bangs before untangling the long braid, he knew that Harry would be saving showing the world who he was the next day. Watching green eyes run over his body, the larger man couldn’t help but feel smug about how he looked.

Granted, Marcus wasn’t much to look at in the looks department, but his body was well maintained. Quidditch had been good for him, helping to tone his body and skills. And apparently Harry was very appreciative of the fact by the way his eyes had dilated.

Running his own dark eyes over cream colored skin, the larger man couldn’t help but be fascinated by lithe muscles that could barely be seen. Darker nipples sat on barely defined pecs while it seemed that beyond the hair on his head, Harry was either naturally smooth or shaved since there wasn’t a single hair covering the small body.

Marcus rather liked the fact and growled out his pleasure, watching goose bums break out over Harry’s Quidditch toned body. The smaller male couldn’t help but blush under the rather intense looks he was getting from Marcus.

“Marcus,” Harry breathed out, drawing dark eyes up to meet jades. Locking eyes, the older one settled between his lovers legs once more, laying over the slim body while being careful not to hurt him. “Show me everything,” Harry prompted.

“I am,” Marcus purred, sending even more shivers down Harry’s back. Feeling a large hand slide up and over his side, Harry arched with a strangled gasp as it found a nipple once more, tweaking the bud a bit more harshly then before. He barely heard the dark chuckle coming from above him before Marcus’ mouth descended onto the other bud.

With gentle nips, licks and sucks the bigger man brought the nipple into pebble hardness, all the while making Harry make the most delicious of sounds. Leaving the nipple, he switched to the other one, moving his other hand to the abandoned pebble and continued playing with it as his mouth played with the other.

The soft sounds steadily increased in loudness, making Marcus pause in his movements and grab his want from his thigh holster. Waving it a bit, he cast several additional silencing spells, not knowing what wards were up. Placing it under a pillow until a later time when he would need it.

Going back to his teasing, Marcus lapped a slick strip up the graceful neck, hearing a sweet moan come from above him. looking up and smirking softly as smooth hands slid over his shoulders, moving down over his chest and pecs, brushing his own nipples. He growled lightly and tweaked one of Harrys’ in retaliation. Hissing, Harry dragged his nails down over Marcus’ side.

Smirking even bigger, Marcus leaned down the bigger man growled approvingly as small hands finally reached down to work open his jeans before reaching into them. Soft fingers brushed against hard, velvety flesh.

“Are you curious, jade?” Marcus asked, lust lacing his voice, making it deeper, richer. He watched a flush spread over the lithe males face as he nodded rather shyly.

“Yes, but then again, can you blame me?” Harry asked, just brushing his fingers over the base of Marcus’ erection. Course, curly hair tickled the tips of them as he played. “I’ve only ever seen other guys in the locker room and I’m expected to want girls, not guys.”

Chuckling, Marcus nodded, trying to press into the curious, teasing fingers. Shifting slightly, he brushed a bit of hair out of Harrys’ face, playing with the long locks lightly as he though for a moment.

“Would you like to explore before I turn you into a puddle of goo?” the older man asked, getting ready to flip them over, already knowing the answer he would get.

“Yes, please,” Harry breathed, his eyes wide at the thought. He squeaked loudly as the large man flipped them over easily, Harry ending up straddling Marcus’ waist, hand caught between them as his other hand rested on the strong chest under him.

“Then explore to your hearts content,” the big man said, smiling at Harry gently.

Shifting in place, Harry smiled back, his hair falling around them in a curtain. Sitting up on the others groin, he pulled his hand from Marcus’ pants. Reaching up with it, he trailed long, thin fingers over the others strong neck. Slowly they moved up to trace over the others face, tracing the cheek bones, rather thin nose which ended in a point, over lids hiding first one dark eye and then the other before sliding over full lips, the tips of his fingers being lapped at by a clever tongue.

“You’re gorgeous,” Harry breathed out slowly, his green eyes glowing in appreciation of Marcus’ looks, causing the barest hints of blush to spread over the older mans cheeks.

“I’m hardly gorgeous, raven,” Marcus replied, smiling as Harry’s other hand joined in the exploring. The small hands slid down over his neck once more before slipping lower. Running his fingers over perfectly defined pecs, Harry brushed one dark nipple, rather enjoying the gasp he got in return for it along with the pebbling of it.

“You’re gorgeous,” Harry repeated, his hands dipping lower, running over strong abs and down to gently play with the older males pant line with a smile. “Can I?” he asked sweetly, watching Marcus’ eyes darken. The older man nodded and watched the small raven slide down to unbutton his now confining jeans.

Shifting slightly, Marcus watched as shy nimble fingers tugged off the jeans, lifting his hips to help in doing so. Smirking, he looked up at his raven, his Harry, as the small male stared at his bared groin the pants now dangling from limp fingers.

“Are you alright?” Marcus hummed, running his hands over the soft sides of his lover, gently brushing the gentle dips in his hips. He was rather lucky that the other was still close enough for him to do so, smiling gently at the wide eyes that looked up at him.

“Yeah. I just wasn’t really expecting you to be so big,” Harry admitted, blushing brightly with a smile. Shifting so that he was sitting between Marcus’ legs, he gently grasped the length and blinked a few times as it twitched in his touch. “It’s…hot. Kinda like mine, but…warmer,” he mused, leaning forward and lapping at the tip. He was running on instinct by that time and he shivered at the deep growl he got for the lap.

“Bring your hips up to me,” Marcus growled, reaching down to help the other shift so that Harry was straddling his chest, Harrys prick brushing his skin. Smirking as he eyed the pink pucker, he brushed his fingers over the ring of muscle, enjoying the shudder he got. “Suck on me while I prepare you. Don’t worry about taking all of me if you can’t. It takes practice and I’m quite a bit bigger then average,” he said, grabbing his wand and muttering a small spell, slicking his fingers.

Rolling his fingers around the ring again, he growled as a kitten like tongue lapped at his length. The smaller man was going to drive him up a bloody wall with the way he was touching and sucking on him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly coaxed the ring of muscle to relax, brushing and pressing lightly over it, causing the small body to shiver and jerk. It was a rather nice reaction and he continued to do it even as a small mouth encased the tip of his cock.

Growling lightly as Harry suckled and licked at what he could fit into his mouth Marcus slowly slipped a finger into the other, pausing each time Harry tensed in pain. He noticed that Harry never once stopped working on his erection, his mouth still working over it with a hum. Not that Marcus was really complaining.

Slowly working his finger in and out, he started to work a second finger into the tight opening, soon followed by a third. Smirking, he reached down and gently tugged on the long hair that was brushing his thighs before crooking his fingers and pressing firmly on the soft nub of nerves, reveling in the screech that he got for it.

“That, my dear raven, is your prostate. It is your best friend when it comes to sex,” Marcus purred, starting to pump his fingers in and out of the loosening entrance easier, faster. Working in a forth, he let the other go back to sucking on him, gasping at the sheer enthusiasm of the smaller male. Groaning, he pulled Harry off again as he slid his fingers free.

Quickly turning his lover around and then flipping them so he was on top, Marcus hooked his arms under the long legs as his mouth captured lush, friction swollen lips in a deep kiss. Purring, he placed himself at the others stretched entrance and paused, waiting for Harry to give him the okay. Feeling the soft deep breath taken against his lips, Marcus smirked at the whispered ‘go ahead’.

Slowly pressing forward, he groaned at the heat that encased him, pushing gently past any resistance, glad that he was as slick as he was. Stopping once he was fully seated, he took deep breaths, eyes closed as he kept still as Harry twitched and tried to relax under him. Finally feeling the vice around his dick ease off, Marcus moaned softly and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in.

Keeping a sharp eye on Harrys’ face, he started to move faster as his lover started to loosen a bit more. He was loving every moan, mewl, breathy groan and keened wail of his name that he dragged from Harry, his prick finally nailing the others sweet spot with a strong thrust. It was perfect for him and knew that it was perfect for Harry.

Marcus started to move faster, harder in and out of Harry, making sure to keep him on the edge for as long as he could. Harry was leaking against their stomachs, his own prick twitching and bouncing in want and need. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the smaller man let go, his own climax coiling deep in his groin.

Growling, he let himself move like he wanted, taking his Harry hard enough to fill the air around them with the sound of slapping flesh. Marcus knew that the smaller man was going to be sore, but at that moment he could care less with each breathy moan of ‘yes’ reaching his ears.

Finally finding the perfect angle to hit his lovers sweet spot, he growled at the loud screech of his name as liquid warmth splattered between them, Harry coming without ever being touched. Feeling a bit of smug satisfaction, Marcus thrust three more times into Harry before growling and rolling his hips as he flooded Harrys’ body with his hot cum.

Panting, Marcus held himself up over the other man, eyes half shut as he slowly pulled out of his lover. Smiling lightly at the moan of denial, the larger man settled down next to Harry and tugged him close, wrapping his arms around the slim body.

“And that…Harry, is what you call sexual bonding,” he husked after a few moments, getting a soft, sleepy giggle from his lover and mate.

“So that’s what it feels like huh? Does it always feel so good?” Harry asked, sounding a bit breathless.

“Depends on how long it’s been since the last time we have had sex. But, yeah, nearly so,” Marcus said, smiling and nuzzling his lover. Tugging the blankets over them, he picked up his wand and flicked it at the candles, making them flicker out, leaving them with just the fire that he added a bit more wood to. “Come on, little raven. Lets’ sleep and tomorrow we’ll go to the Ministry and put in our official license. They can’t deny us in any way now that we’ve bonded like this.”

“I hate the Ministry for enacting that law,” Harry pouted, nosing close with a soft sigh as he relaxed, feeling pleasantly sore and content for the moment.

“I know, but you have to love the loop holes,” Marcus laughed, feeling Harry smile and nod against his chest before falling asleep. Smiling happily, he nuzzled into dark hair and sighed contently. He finally had his Little Jade Raven and like hell was he letting go of him ever.


End file.
